


片断

by curlybear



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: 罗杰一度觉得不是自己疯了，就是拉法疯了。
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	片断

**Author's Note:**

> 但愿有人能知道我在写什么，因为我也不是很清楚。

他们都喝的太多了，罗杰想，不然他没法解释这一切。  
新晋冠军躺在床头的一对枕头里，赤裸着张开双腿。他伸出舌头舔过自己的手心，然后向着小腹探去，不一会儿，他的阴茎就被自己的前液和口水弄得水淋淋发着光。  
而西班牙人像是不知足一样，他抬起手，任由粗长的阴茎重重弹到小腹上，发出湿漉漉的声响，他继而用空着的手指揉捏着阴囊，又轻轻在会阴处划过，最终停留在他著名的屁股的缝隙处。轻柔地将两团饱满分开，露出那已经湿润的入口。在做这些事的时候，他发出的呻吟声像是在宣告自己的不知廉耻。  
“你是在勾引我吗？”罗杰哑着嗓子问。  
“是的。”拉斐尔承认，“你要么在球场上干我，要么在球场外。而鉴于目前的状况，我想你只有在球场外有机会了。”他意有所指，罗杰刚把冠军拱手让予他，而鉴于瑞士人在这个赛季的糟糕状态，这并不会是最后一次，远远不是。  
旧王的死讯将由新王登基来宣布，除非他知趣些，自己退开。  
罗杰并不会用恶意来揣摩他人，但拉斐尔的表情说明了一切。那不是人们所熟悉的明媚而带着一点点羞赧的表情，也没有平日的谦逊。此时此刻，拉斐尔就像个狂妄的小混蛋，在球场上把他踩在脚下，现在又用话语刺激他。  
“还是说这机会你也把握不住？”他又笑了，讽刺地。“如果你在赛场上不能打败我，那狠狠的操我你总能做到吧？”  
这不是拉法，这个可能是披着拉法外皮的其他人。在将人操进床垫里的时候，罗杰毫无愧疚之心，西班牙海岛和常年的运动生涯造就的古铜肌肤在他身下，起伏如山，而他是苍白的，犹如山峰上的覆盖着的雪。他们纠缠着挤进对方的身体里，也要挤进对方的灵魂里。  
那是他第一次和拉斐尔做爱，也是最后一次。

若干年后，他们一起在某个颁奖仪式的后台。他为他整理衣领和袖扣，他们谈起太阳报上评论他们不久前相遇的温布尔登决赛的一篇文章。  
“那篇文章说看我们的比赛就像是在看网球色情片。”  
“我完全同意评论员的观点。”罗杰放下双手，在拉斐尔的侧脸留下一个吻。


End file.
